God Bless The Broken Road
by faith.love.life.epic
Summary: NILEY! Songfic tag game thats spreading like the plague!


This Kind of Love-Sister Hazel

**Rules are as follows:**

**Pick your favorite pair. Turn on you source of music and place it on shuffle. Write ten songfics for the first ten songs that play (don't be a party pooper and cheat by skipping songs you don't like) You only get to write while the song is playing. Once the song ends the songfic is also done. Then as a reward for participating in the game… you get to pick 5 writers to tag.**

**Ok My tags:**

**Jonascyruslover1313**

**Ttran59 (aww Tiff, I had to! But I do love you)**

**Caramel161 (I love your writing so much, I'm dying for you to do another one)**

**Amy4156 (love you amy heehee!)**

**SVUlover**

**This Kind Of Love-Sister Hazel**

For years, I doubted who I was. For years, I tried to be someone I wasn't. For years, I lost myself.

But then _she _stepped into my life. She made all my problems disappear. She helped me discard of my insecurities. She rid of all doubts in me.

For years, I searched for this. For years, I thought I had this. For years, I was wrong.

I spent years, in and out of relationships. I spent years, being who I wasn't. I found that I was losing myself to unrealistic expectations of the limelight. But _she _brought me back.

For years, I didn't know what I was looking for. For years, I was convinced there was no one out there for me.

But now? Now I know I have it. I have the real deal.

I have the kind of love you search for your whole life.

I have it at age 19. I have my world. I have my happiness.

I have This Kind Of Love.

**Desire-Ryan Adams**

Sweat clung to her forehead, as her arms tightened around his neck, her legs winding around his waist. Scratching her fingers through his curly hair, he moaned in pleasure, as he carried the two bodies, as one, to the bedroom, lowering them onto the bed.

Slowly discarding of her shirt, he hovered over her, bringing his mouth to hers, catching her in a breathtaking kiss.

His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, as her hands fingered the hem of his shirt, breaking the heated kiss only to pull the shirt off, before reattaching her lips to his.

Placing soft kisses on her neck, all clothes were discarded of, leaving the two bare bodies to embrace one another in an act of love.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her sweat-soaked face.

Her eyes gleamed, as a smile played across her lips.

"Absolutely Nick, you're my one and only." She spoke, before winding her hands back around his neck, forcing his lips back down on hers.

That night the couple shared in an act of passion. In an act of desire.

**Just Friends- Jonas Brothers**

Jealousy flared in his body, as he watched her flirt with another guy. She was tossing her hair, batting her eyelashes, lightly shoving the guy, lavishing him with attention.

After scribbling her number down on a piece of paper, and sliding it into his hand, she skipped over to me, her curls bouncing.

"Nicky!" she squealed, waving and smiling at guys who passed her. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I waved at her, as she strode up to me.

"How are you?" I asked, staring into her amazing cobalt eyes.

"I'm great! Jeremy just asked me out!" she gushed, her eyes lighting up, as mine dulled.

"That's great Miles…really." I spoke softly, turning on my heel and walking away, leaving her standing there confused. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't stand being 'just friends' with the girl I'm in love with.

1 week later

"I cant believe he cheated on me!" she wailed, as she lay curled in my lap, my shirt soaked from her tears.

"He's not worth this Miles…" I told her, pushing her hair back, as she stared up at me.

2 Years Later

"Miley Ray, will you marry me?" I asked, down on one knee, a bright smile playing on my face, as her brilliant eyes stared into mine, tears seeping out of them, as she nodded her head.

"Yes Nick, yes!"

**Breathe-Michelle Branch**

"Miley, I cant do this anymore! Why cant you just trust me?!" he voice echoed through the house, as tears raced down my flushed cheeks.

He was right. I couldn't let myself trust him. I couldn't let myself get hurt.

"I married _you. _I chose _you._ There _is_ no one else. Why cant you see that?" he pleaded with me, as I continued to cry.

"Whatever. If this marriage is going to work, you need to think long and hard. I'm tired of you always accusing me of sleeping with other women, its never true, and it never will be. I'm going to bed." He spoke, in a disappointed tone, as I turned on my heel and raced out the door.

Sliding into the car, I rested my head against the window, listening to the rain beat down on the roof of my Jetta. Sliding my key into the ignition, I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road, thoughts racing through my head.

He was right, and I knew it. I couldn't even trust my own husband.

I drove for hours, talking to myself, and crying. I realized that I've been driving you crazy, and pushing you away.

Pulling my car over to the side of the road, tears seeped from my eyes, coinciding with the pouring rain. I sobbed for hours, curled in a ball, listening to the raging storm outside.

But then I took a deep breath. I wiped my eyes, deeply inhaled, and slowly exhaled, calming myself down.

Suddenly it all made sense…why was I crying? I was causing the problem, and I could fix it.

Time would fix this, words could heal this. I needed to heal my untrusting heart, and Nick would be the one to do that.

Shifting my car into drive, I took off down the road and headed **home**.

**Four Blue Walls-The Duhks**

The bell rang, and Miley instantly sprung up from her seat, practically running out of the classroom and over to her locker. Spinning the lock to open her locker, she shoved books and binders into her bag, constantly looking over her shoulder.

Emily, Joe and Nick had grown increasingly worried about her. Within the span of a few weeks, she'd grown paranoid and reclusive.

"Miley, want to hang out today?" Nick asked his girlfriend, as the gang strode up to her.

Spinning around on her heel, her eyes grew wide as they moved back and forth, before settling on her friends.

"Um…I cant." She said, slamming her locker shut, and rushing towards the double doors leading to the outside world.

Rushing down the sidewalk, Miley eventually reached her home, pushing open the front door and speeding past her drunken father.

Bouncing onto her bed, the girl crawled beneath her covers, and began sobbing. Tears seeped from her eyes, as the remembered the horrible night that had occurred just a few short weeks ago.

Her father-once her rock, her support, her role model-had raped her.

She had lost her way. She didn't know who to trust, she didn't know where to turn. She could never tell anyone, never.

What would they think of her father, if they knew?

More importantly, what would they think of her?

**Follow Your Dreams, Forget the Scene-Amber Pacific**

"Miley, you are MORE than this." He pled with her, tossing her a towel to cover up her near-naked body.

"No Nick, you don't understand. I have to do this. I have to make money! I have to support Shelby, you know that! What do you expect? My husband left me for his secretary, and left me with no job, no money, and a 3 year old daughter. Nick, what am I supposed to do? I have no other choice. I have to do what I have to do! I happen to be good at this-"

"STRIPPING? MILEY, YOU ARE MORE THAN THIS! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE AMBITIOUS GIRL I ONCE KNEW? THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO BE FAMOUS? THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO INSPIRE WITH HER MUSIC!" he shouted, angrily. It killed him to see the girl he was in love with, throwing her life away.

"Why don't you get this? Nothing is more important than my daughter, Nick! I have to do this!" she hissed, pulling a shirt over her almost-bare chest, and removing her belly ring.

"Mile, think about this. Do you think Shelby is going to want to grow up and find out what her mother does for a living? Miley, you are so much more than this! I know it, you know it, everyone knows it! Let me help you! Please! I'm here for you. You and Shelbs can come live with me, then you don't have to worry about food for rent. You can work with your music, I'll help you into the business! I have connections Miley, and I don't mind helping you." He pleaded, tears falling from his eyes.

"No Nick. I'm not good enough. I'm good at this…just…drop it." She stated firmly, as Nick shook his head.

"You are SO much more than this, Miles. Why cant you see that?! You have an enchanting voice that could inspire many! Stop living like this, Miley. Do you think its healthy for Shelby, when her mom comes home drunk or high every night, after dancing naked on a stage for men? Is that the kind of role model you want to be for Shelby?" he asked, growing desperate.

Tears dripped from Miley's eyes, as she shook her head no.

"I don't want to live like this…I wont make it through. I don't know what to do, Nick! I'm so lost…" she cried, falling to the ground.

Rushing to her side, Nick held the broken girl in his arms.

"I told you what to do. You are going to live with me, and you are going to work with your music. This chapter of your life is now and forever closed, you're turning over a new leaf. We are going to clean up your life and make things right. I'll always be there for you…" he spoke, before mustering up enough courage to lean down and press his lips to hers.

**Its Only Life- Kate Voegele**

"no…NO. ITS NOT TRUE!" he screamed into the phone, as he dropped it to the ground

Tears seeped from his chocolate eyes, as he fled from their one bedroom apartment, abandoning the phone.

He raced down the concrete, before reaching the grainy sands of the beach, where he collapsed on the ground.

Thoughts tore through his mind, as his whole body shook, and endless streams of tears tumbled down his face.

Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, his head jerked up and his gaze rested upon his girlfriend of 2 years.

"Nick." Was all she said, as she fell to the ground and held him in her arms.

"They're gone, Miles. Th-they're gone." He cried.

"I know hun. Joe told me. But they're not really gone. They're never gone. Your mom and dad will always be watching down on you. They will always be in your heart." She spoke, running her fingers through his hair, and hugging him closer to him.

"Why? Why did this happen? Why would God let this happen?" he wailed.

"Sweetie, there is nothing you can do. Questioning it will only hurt more…" she spoke, tears falling from her own eyes.

"I hate this! I hate God for doing this! How could this have happened?! How do I move on?" he cried, as rain began falling from the sky.

"I'll be here for you, every step of the way. Baby, don't lose your faith. It's only life."

**Hands and Feet-Audio Adrenaline**

"Alright boys, bring her over here!" Miley shouted, wiping the sweat from her forehead, as a group of men carried a large wooden beam over towards her, laying it at her feet.

"Remind me again, why we're doing this?!" Kevin complained, as he glared at his youngest brother.

"We're giving back a little. Come on guys, we've been handed so much! It's the least we could do!" Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Kev, our little Nicky wants to find himself a church woman. That's why we're here." Joe joked, as Nick shoved him.

"That's not true! I want to give back!"

"Yo Nick, I think we talk to her about the painting!" Joe said, pointing over at Miley, who was instructing the men on what to do with the beam.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Nick spoke, as Miley whirled around, her gaze resting upon him.

"H-hi." She stuttered, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Hi…Um, our manager set up for us to come out here and help…" Nick spoke, glancing around.

"Oh, right! Well, let me catch you up on what we've done. Me and my workers have managed to build a good 30 homes in the past 2 weeks, which is good, because there are a lot of homeless people out here in L.A. and we should do all we can to help! All that's really left to do is the finishing touches on these last few homes, and then painting. Paintbrushes are over there, and paint can be found just about anywhere. Grab a brush and get started!" she stated, tugging on the bandana tied around her forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked her, after his brothers had walked off.

"Sure, shoot." Miley responded, taking a long swig from a cool water bottle.

"How'd you get started in this, and become so involved?"

"Well, my church started offering this sort of stuff a few years back, and that's when I got into it. I became so involved, because I want to be His hands and feet. I want to spread good around the world, and do my part in helping."

"You're amazing." Nick spoke, as he stared at the kindhearted beauty before him.

"Thanks…you aint so bad yourself." She joked, lightly shoving his shoulder.

"This is the start of a very beautiful friendship." Nick stated, picking up a paintbrush and beginning to sweep it across the walls.

"That it is."

**Take A Bow-Rihanna**

Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she slowly clapped her hands.

"Well done. You've successfully played me." She spoke sourly, as he cast his glance down.

"Mile, I'm so sorry…" he pled.

"Save it. Don't tell me you're sorry, I know you aren't. Pack your shit and get out of our house, we're done. The show is over, you are no longer making a fool out of me."

"Miley, I-"

"Now, Nick." She stated firmly, tears still falling, as he retreated to the bedroom.

About an hour later, he scrambled down the stairs, his arms full of bags of clothing and possessions.

"How long, Nick? How long had you been sleeping with her?"

"Miley…"

"No Nick. Answer the damn question. HOW LONG?" she screeched, pain taking over her body.

"6 months." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"6 MONTHS? You were sleeping with my best friend for 6 months? Good to know your love was a lie." She cried.

"I'm so sorry, Miles."

"Don't tell me you're sorry! You aren't! You're only sorry you got caught!" she hissed, swinging the door open, and shoving him out the door.

"You put on quite the show, Nick. But it's over now! Go on and take your bow." She hissed, slamming the door shut in his face.

**What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts**

"Congratulations Nick and Whitney!" Joe shouted, his hand attached to his girlfriend, Courtney's.

"Thanks man!" Nick spoke, a smile spreading across his face, as he wrapped an arm around the gorgeous blonde beside him.

"I never thought you'd have the nerve, man!" Kevin exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

"Good to know you have faith in me…" Nick joked, as he and his brothers, accompanied by their girlfriends/fiancés, sat down to enjoy lunch at a local café.

Striding into a café for lunch, Miley glanced around, before instantly recognizing 3 faces in the corner.

"Nick."

The word slipped from her mouth with ease, yet behind it, so much pain dwelled. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. Everywhere she turned, she was reminded of her failed relationship with the one and only: Nick Jonas.

The media had accused her of cheating on her, at one point in time, fiancé, and had managed to scrounge up fake proof. They had photo shopped a picture of her, meshing it with another of a random guy. They had done a damn good job, as well, Miley even started to believe it-except for the fact that she knew it wasn't true.

She had wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but he never listened. It hurt her-no it killed her-that she lost her everything, over a rumor someone started because they needed publicity.

She had so much to say, but he walked away.

Had he stuck around, he would've come to learn that the media was at fault, not her.

-xoxo-

**Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want less? Leave me feedback and tell me your thoughts!**

**I love you all, hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
